Vanity, the invincible attraction
by Oblivion Rapture
Summary: Pyrrha, the invincible girl, ponders what it is to be in love. However, she realizes that she may have found it in someone she couldn't have fallen for. Herself. (Pyrrha will be very OOC, didn't realize I would have to state that.)
1. Chapter 1

She'd always wondered what love looked like. Holding hands, quick kisses on the cheek, meeting up in a janitor's closet at the worst times, and not having the self control to care. But, more than that, she wondered what love _felt_ like. Warmth radiating through your body, heat rushing to your cheeks every time they smiled, a feeling you couldn't describe to someone who hadn't felt it themselves. She had, at one point, thought that she was in love with Jaune Arc. He was loveable, in a goofy brotherly way, and that's why she loved him; but as just that. A brother, nothing more. A leader, nothing less. Looking back at her age, she should have seen it. She felt love towards Jaune, but there was no _affection._ No wanting to be around him every waking moment, no glances at the wrong places for too long, no urges to do anything with him besides be friends. Perhaps what made her so hesitant to accept the truth, for her, is that she wasn't straight. She wasn't, she supposed, anything at all. Asexual.

And despite efforts to lessen hatred towards them, the gay community as a whole was outcasted and frowned upon. And more than that, viewed as wrong. What more of she, someone who felt no lust at all? In a society built around it, it was something she did not have. At least, that was the conclusion she originally came to.

She was vain. She had always known this, despite her internal conflicts on so many other issues. She knew she was perfect, physically stunning in every way. She was kind to everyone, and she meant it when she was. She didn't think that everyone else was bad; just that she was better. And everything seemed to reinforce this. And finally, one night when she was alone in her room looking herself over in the mirror, she realized it. She was in love with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything changed after that. No longer was her time spent studying for tests and training; she was looking up anyone with an illusion semblance that was willing to sell, taking pictures of herself, and doing things that most people would find disgusting. Masturbating to pictures of herself, watching videos of her past victories for fun, getting paintings of herself and even considered filming a pornographic film of herself to watch at nights when the mood struck her. Her grades dropped sharply, though as the best student in the class beforehand she still managed to maintain low B's across the board, and higher in combat courses. Other people that considered themselves close to her would ask her the reason, and those not well acquainted would talk behind her back, whispering about the things she could be doing. Drugs use was a common theory, at first, but was swept aside for more logical possibilities. A death in the family, perhaps a stress had taken its toll. But she never told anyone the real reason; never would, unless they had already found out. Because what she did was wrong; she knew it, but deep down that only fueled her lust for herself. The sinful nature of it, paying large sums of money to sleep with someone whose semblance made them look like her. Excusing herself from classes to look at pictures of on her scroll, fervently masturbating like she was in rut every time she saw a mirror. It was disgusting; and perhaps that was what she most loved about it. And for a while, everything was fine. Until the Vytal festival.

Rigorous training took away from her alone time, and she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to before. She supposed Emerald should have made her wary, but when she learned of the green haired girl's semblance, she could have cared less. Emerald used her semblance to please Pyrrha in a way that no one else could; and she only asked for one thing in return. Kill Penny Polendina in a tournament singles match.

She was mortified, of course. Under all of her recent revelation, she was still a good person, and she wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. But, after learning that Penny was a robot… She had no qualms in destroying secret government projects, especially when it could be passed off as an accident. So back she went through the patterns of making love to herself, training herself to the limit, and wondering what was wrong with herself. Waiting for her singles match in the tournament.


End file.
